When It All Goes South
by FlexiBallerina
Summary: Song fic! When Elle tells Emmett that shes leaving to the song 'When It All Goes South' By Laura Bell Bundy. One shot!


Hey guys, still alive out there??? I got inspired by Laura Bell Bundy's new album to write my very first song fic. Hope you like it :)

One shot baby!

* * *

**When It All Goes South**

_What goes up, comes down_

_And you took my feet off the ground_

_Over the moon, I'm seeing stars all around_

_And no thanks to you_

_When I finally land_

_It'll be more than I can stand_

Her brisk walk first alerted him to her presence. Sharp, almost hurried as if she were trying to get away from something. Leaning back up from the door he greeted her with a smirk. 'There she is, intern of the year!'

But something was off. The way she quickly wiped away what seemed to be tears from her cheek to her big red puffy eyes made his smile drop. He held his breath as she walked towards him solemnly. 'Thanks for your help and for all you've done. Thank you for treating me decently'

Something was most definitely wrong. Why is she thanking me? Stepping closer to inspect her face closer he dug his hands in his pockets, wary of making her jump away. 'What's wrong?' He frowned. She had just proved a man had been lying in court. Something no one else was keen to do. Hell even Callahan sang her praises afterwards, something no other student had ever had.

'Maybe someday you can visit me. Give me a call. Say Hello.' Now he was just plain confused. Where was she planing to go? Was she just giving up?

Blocking her entry to her room. He rested a hand on her shoulder so that she would stay still for a moment. 'Wait! Where are you going?' He watched her shrug off his hand before turning away and crossing her arms. That stung.

'Sorry I'm letting down everyone. You did your best with a hopeless case'

That's ludicrous. She had achieved so much in so little time. How was she a hopeless case? He could only dream of doing the things she had done in her time at Harvard. She had to know how she felt. Now.

'You are the best thing about this place.' She really is. My best friend. My only friend as it is. Study time with her is like the best part of my day. I have to tell her I love her. Quickly.

'Elle you should know..'

'Callahan hit on me!'

_When it all goes south_

_I'll cry my way through the clouds_

_I'll spread my wings but they'll be tied and bound_

Shock. Confusion. Horror. So many things hit him at once.

'He what?' He shook his head trying to regain some rational thought.

'He kissed me then he fired me. There's no reason for me to stay'

Her touch was gone before he felt it. He heard the door slam as he turned to prise it open.

'What about love? I never mentioned love. The timings bad I know' With one hand clasping the door handle he place the other on to the door as he spoke, hoping she could hear him.

_If I didn't need you, just wanted you_

_I never would've let you_

_Make me feel so high_

'But perhaps if I made it more clear that you belong right here, you wouldn't have to go. Cuse' you'd know that I'm so much in love..' He cursed himself for not saying it sooner. He could have prevent this if he had just been honest from when he first realised he loved her.

_Time, space amazing grace_

_You need it all to just be_

_Made you my gravity_

_Give you the power over me _

_I know It's real_

_I can taste the pain that I'm gonna feel_

His heart breaking. He could hear her crying on the other side.

'Please could you open the door?' He needed to get to her. To make her understand how much she meant to him.

'We both know your worth so much more' He rested his hand against the cool wooden door, praying that she could sense him there. She had to know he needer her to stay.

_When it all goes south_

_I'll cry my way through the clouds_

_I'll spread my wings but they'll be tied and bound_

'If you can hear, can I just say, how much I want you to stay....' His heart was breaking. Hard. He had never felt like this.

He heard her muffle someing too quiet for him to hear.

'I need you to stay....'

_If I didn't need you, just wanted you_

_I never would've let you_

_Make me feel so high_

'It's not up to me. Just let me be, Legally Blonde'

Ouch. Another stab to the heart. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

_I'll find my way back above when I breathe_

_your last breath of love _

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :) I like cry every time I hear this song but I thought it fit in perfectly with the whole Elle/Emmett thing.

Please R&R as always!


End file.
